The present invention relates to a display package for a cosmetic compact and applicator which provides protection for both the cosmetic and an applicator means included therewith while permitting a prospective purchaser to view the actual cosmetic.
The packaging of three dimensional articles whereby the article is sealed within the packaging yet may be viewed by a prospective purchaser is well established. Specifically, with regard to cosmetic compacts containing face powder formulations, such packages include those of Swanberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,128 and Matney, U.S. Pat. Re. No. 33,191. These packages provide a display card mounting means wherein the lower half of a compact is confined by a preformed blister which covers the cosmetic while the upper half or lid is allowed to pivot freely about its hinge.
The packages of the prior art are, however, deficient in their treatment of the applicator or puff which is commonly included with the powder compact. In most cases, such as that of Swanberg, the applicator is placed within the compact and partially covers the compressed powder cake thus obscuring it from view. In other cases, such as Matney, the applicator is confined between the bottom of the compact and the display card and is often received by the purchaser in a crushed state.
It is essential in such packaging that the cosmetic be protected from contamination or other damage until ready for use by a purchaser and it is preferred that the applicator be likewise protected. It is also preferred that the applicator be maintained in a puffed and uncrushed state while within the packaging and the present invention provides a packaging which achieves these objectives.